Relics (Society of Leopold)
The following relics are possible items of religious importance that the Society of Leopold currently has in its vaults. Ring of Chrysostom Silver band ring with a rough cross engraved in it. Wearing it grants Faith 1. Franciscan Aspergillus '''This aspergillus contains a splinter of bone from Saint Francis. When sprinkling holy water across a room, someone with Faith can create an aura of tranquility. Garou have their difficulty to frenzy increased by 2. Bearing this aspergillus provides a Faith 1 Bonus. This item is too small to be an effective weapon. '''Byzantine Thurible '''This ornate silver thurible appeared just after the fall of Constantinople, brought to Rome by an Inquisitor who saved it from destruction by the Turks. When used by someone with Faith to cense a room, the smoke from this Thurible will temprarily lower the Shroud, revealing the presence of Wraiths. Until the smoke clears (usually about half an hour, depending upon the size of the room and the ventilation), the room has a Faith rating of 1 (or plus 1 if used on Holy Ground.) This can be used as a weapon against supernaturals (with a rating of Faith 1), but it is fragile and likely to damage. On a botch, the whole thing will colapse and shatter. '''The Martyr's Fire This lantern was forged with the ashes of martyrs' bones. Those with Faith who are in the radius of light provided by this small lantern (approximately 25') will remember the suffering of the martyrs and receive strength from their suffering: they will not suffer dice penalties from wound levels. While they can still be damaged as normal, their wounds will not impair their actions in any way. The Eunuch's Scapular 'This scapular is alleged to have been worn during the life of a devout Cypriot saint who castrated himself to avoid the temptations of flesh. Demons and spirits tempted him in his cell daily, promising to restore his condition and provide the utmost physical satisfaction if he would only renounce Christ for one hour. His prayers were strong enough to drive off the advances of these incubi. Wearing (or carrying) this scapular will render one immune to the vampiric Discipline of Presence and similar powers. Extended contact with the scapular also renders the bearer impotent for varying lengths of time - not necessarily a bad thing for those under vows of chastity. '''The Crusader's Sword '''A number of relics exist which fit this description, all created during the early days of the Society. Relics are generally embedded in the hilt of the sword. The reversed hilt and quillons of the sword count as a holy symbol, channeling and suffusing the blade with holy power, adding one die of damage per Faith roll success when used against the supernatural. Wounds caused by these weapons, when wielded by one of the Faithful, are aggravated. While bearing these blades, the Faithful also receive the virtue Iron Will (no benefit if the wielder already has it). Such swords also provide a Faith bonus of 1. Crusader swords are medieval broadswords. Three-foot long blades with nine-inch hilts, they require Strength 2 to carry, 3 or better to wield. The weapon causes Strength +5 damage; this is aggravated in the right hands. The weapon radiates an aura of Faith that is immediately discernible to Kindred who have Auspex (appearing as a nimbus of golden flame). At close range, Kindred sweat blood. Four such swords exist in the Great Reliquary. Others are known - or rumored - to exist, but their existence has not yet been verified. 'Dagger of Thorns This dagger appeared in a Syrian church in the 6th century, brought by a cenobite monk who claimed to have forged it with a thorn from the Crown of Thorns worn by Christ at the Crucifixion. The monk claims to have used this dagger to defeat the demons that regularly disturbed his daily prayer. This dagger provides a bonus of Faith 3. It also does aggravated damage (at Strength +1) when used against supernaturals - the "Faith" of the wielder is irrelevant. In addition, vampires stabbed with this weapon will start bleeding from their eyes, mouth, and other orifices; each successful attack with this weapon causes a loss of one Blood Point in addition to standard damage. 'The Keys of Leopold '''When Leopold of Murnau was killed, one of his allies attempted to bind his grevious wounds. It was to no avail, but when the bandage was removed before he was sealed in his casket, three splinters of bone were found in the weave. These splinters were forged into a set of three heavy iron jailer's keys. The keys can be used by someone with Faith to bind a supernatural creature so that it is temporarily immobile. The character must make a successful Wits + Faith roll (the difficulty is the target's Willpower); each success is one turn that the creature will be immobile. This set of keys also provides a Faith + 2 to the bearer. Experiments have proven that the keys cannot be broken up so that more than one Inquisitor can use them; they must be kept together. Each use of the Keys to bind someone costs the user one point of Willpower. '(UNRATED) The Dolorous Nail '''This relic was stolen from a chapel in Jerusalem in the 14th century and has been fervently sought after by Inquisitors ever since. The Dolorous Nail is purported to be one of the nails that pierced the hands and feet of Christ at the Crucifixion. What this relic is capable of is anybody's guess, but a plethora of divine powers have been attached to it in legend and Inquisitor lore. Some speculate that the Dolorous Nail, driven into the breast of any supernatural creature, will instantly slay it. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Inquisition (VTM)